Odin Takes On The ALS Ice Bucket Challenge
by Jotunheim Storm
Summary: What happens when a certain God of Mischief nominates Odin to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge? Will he accept the challenge or back away slowly?


**A/N: Yes, yes I have been sucked into Ice Bucket fever. My dad has done the challenge, a friend of mine did a sponsored bike ride and I did a sponsored silence. Trust me, it not easy. So I hope you enjoy this one-shot and please carry on donating to this great cause. Thank you. If you like it review it, PM me if you want to tell me about your ice bucket experience. **

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Odin looked up to his eldest son, eying him up critically.

"You have been nominated for the ALS Ice bucket challenge," Thor informed him.

Odin sighed, rubbing his temples with his forefinger and thumb. He had no idea what his son could be talking about. As far as he was concerned this _ALS Ice Bucket Challenge_ was not a custom or tradition of Asgard. Odin knew every tradition regarding Asgard, for he was the Allfather, it was his job to know.

"And this means?" he questioned, tiring of this conversation.

"It is a new tradition accustom to Midgard. It is in aid of a very serious disease which affects many people. It is an act of charity and bravery. A person who has been nominated has a bucket of ice water poured over their head. I have done it father, I must say it has a rush of exhilaration to it," Thor explained.

_A bucket of ice cold water? This sounds like an evil concoction plotted by Loki. _

"Who has nominated me?" he asked sceptically.

"Loki," he said.

Of course. He knew it would be the trickster god, Loki had always been one for trickery, especially against his _beloved father_.

"Why did Loki nominate me?" Odin asked, obviously he knew the answer, but he needed clarification.

"Because he has already done it," Thor said.

This sounded most unusual, Loki and an act of charity. Something he never thought he would ever hear of. Loki was spiteful, cruel and charity was not in his nature.

"Loki?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes, Stark nominated to him, most to his displeasure," Thor chuckled at the memory.

A small smile tucked at the lips of the king, the thought of Loki drenched in freezing water did have its appeal. The look on his face would have been priceless.

"It seems it is Midgardian law to act upon this nomination. It would be seen a great crime not to do so," Thor said, smiling apologetically.

Odin sighed, his head in his hands. _He did not have to do this. He was a king. He was not Midgardian, he did not have to succumb to any pressure from a Midgardian. But then if Loki had done it, a hateful man, he could do it. It would only give himself more bad publicity. Anything Loki could do, Odin would do better._

"Fine, it is settled. I shall participate in this… Challenge," Odin declared.

Thor bowed, leaving shortly afterwards. Odin ran his fingers through his fine grey hair. What have I got myself into? He thought to himself.

* * *

Today was the day, o dreaded day, o hateful day. Odin made his way to the Bïfrost. It seemed he would have to partake in this activity on Midgard for it to be viewed as correct. Heimdall nodded to his king.

"I admire your bravery my king, enjoy your _trip_," Heimdall chuckled.

Odin sighed and smiled thinly, preparing himself. Heimdall powered up the Bïfrost. Odin closed his eyes, readying for the journey.

Odin opened his eyes to see a small patch of grass. A girl with glasses and brown hair stood in front of him.

"Holy, shit! It's Thor Dad," the girl said.

"Shh, Darcy," another voice said.

He turned to see Jane, the woman Thor loves so dearly. She smiled but he refused to return the gesture. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"Well, this is awkward," Darcy stated, whistling afterwards not daring to make eye contact with the king.

Thor walked over to his father, shaking his hand firmly. Odin nodded to his son. Odin took a seat in a white plastic chair, placing his arms of the handles, bracing himself for the oncoming flood.

"Odin hi. It's very honourable for you to be taking place in such…" Jane began.

"Silence! Just tell what is required of me, I have no need to fill time with idle chit chat," Odin interrupted her.

"Okay… Well you sit there, Darcy will film you," the girl waved from behind the camera. "You start of by thanking Loki for nominating you. You then say who you wish to nominate you and then…"

"You're soaked in freezing water!" Darcy said excitedly.

"Yes, that," Jane sighed.

Odin nodded, understand the concept of this challenge. Thor held a large bucket filled to the brim with ice water. Odin sighed, not excited as the girl with the glasses seemed to be.

"Hello, _father_," a familiar voice said.

Odin turned his head to see a lean, tall raven haired man. Dressed in his green tunic, covered by his body armour.

"Loki," Thor said.

"Are you excited? I am," Loki scoffed.

In his hands his also held a large bucket filled with ice. Thor and Loki both exchanged a look. Grinning at each other, both anticipating the time they would be able to drench their father.

"Three, two, one," Darcy counted down.

"Hello Midgardians, I am Odin Allfather and this is my ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. I would like to _thank_ Loki for nominating me," he said. Loki smirked evilly, waving at the camera.

"I would like to nominate Heimdall, the warriors three and Sif, you have a day to reply," Odin sighed. "I am ready," he declared.

All of a sudden a downpour of freezing water was poured over the old man. His expression shocked by the sheer iciness of the water. A few ice cubes made their way down the back of his tunic, sending a freezing sensation down his spine. He vigorously shook himself to try and warm up. He pushed his wet hair out of his face. He looked over to his sons who were both in a fit of laughter. Thor had his arm around Loki as they carried on laughing. He was pretty sure Loki was crying.

"Never again," Odin cursed under his breath.

Odin looked over to Darcy who was biting her lip.

"Urm, I may have forgotten to press record, sorry…" she smiled and laughed awkwardly.

And with that, Loki fell to the floor in a fit of giggles, tears trickling down his face. Odin sat back in the chair, ready to be drenched…

Again.


End file.
